Summer Ball
by Kitty1223
Summary: Ok, I just kinda felt like writing this, it's going to be pretty light and cute, but, as always, it will have some angst in it! lol, It's L/R centered, but Bobby has some parts too, so, R&R!! please....i promise you'll like the story!
1. supermodel

a/n: ok, I just saw SWAT and had a weird urge to write this.it's not AU, but the characters will not be using there mutant powers very much, I made it pg-13..but just for sex stuff now maybe some strong language later. This story centers around a sex kinda topic, but it is tasteful! It's not graphic or anything, so you still should read! Lol So, I warned you about the content, no complaints! And, I think there is a lil L/R action, but nothing too serious, don't worry, I'll still put a lil fluff in here. Ok, so, I don't own anything, enjoy the story, and REVIEW!!!  
************************************* I don't care what my teachers say  
  
I'm gonna be a supermodel.  
  
And Everyone is gonna dress like me,  
  
wait and see  
  
When I'm a supermodel  
  
and my hair will shine like the sea.  
  
Everyone will wanna look just like me  
  
me...  
  
Cause I'm young and I'm hip, and so beautiful,  
  
I'm gonna be a supermodel  
  
~"Supermodel" by Jill Sobule  
****************************************  
  
"Looooooggggaaaaannn!" Marie whined as she stood in the garage doorway, "It's really important!"  
  
Logan stood up from his position by the car tire and wiped his hands on a dirty rag. Oil stains streaked the front of his wife beater, and his face was shinny with sweat.  
  
"Look kid," he said gruffly, looking her straight in the eye with a brash tilt of his head, "I've got work to do on Storm's car, besides, it's too damn hot to be driving you to the mall today!"  
  
"Logan," Marie said, pouting her lips prettily and giving him an almost patronizing stare, "You know that it's the annual Summer Ball tonight, to celebrate the end of the school year, and, I'm sure you also know that I don't have a dress! I mean, what do you want me to do Logan? Go naked?"  
  
"Shit," Logan swore under his breath, that was just what he needed right now, the mental image of his Marie, walking into that ballroom, totally nude and all curves ...  
  
"Logan?" Marie said with false innocence, laughter in her brown eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
Logan growled softly when he saw the humor in her gaze; she always knew exactly how to push his buttons!  
  
"Alright kid, you win," Logan grumbled, throwing his rag down in the tool box, "I'll take you to the mall and we will buy you a beautiful dress, ok?"  
  
"Thank you Logan!" Marie said joyously, throwing her gloved arms around his neck, "I'll go get my purse."  
  
Logan watched her scamper off into the distance. Jesus Christ she was stunning! It had been 6 months since the Alkali Lake mission, and just as everything in the mansion had started getting back to normal, Logan had fallen head over heels for Marie.  
  
It had started when he first came back to the mansion, when she had thrown her arms around his neck with so much eagerness, and no fear. When she had pulled away he had seen for the first time the difference, the change in her, he had left a girl on the brink of womanhood, and before him stood a woman on the brink of adulthood.  
  
Then, in the kitchen that night, when Bobby had spoke of her, stirrings of a new feeling appeared inside of him. He was protective of her as always, and he didn't like the way Bobby spoke of his longing to sleep with her, but there was something else that bothered him then. He felt jealous. Jealous of how Bobby could speak of her that way, could call Marie his girlfriend.  
  
It had climaxed in the tent, when Mystique had straddled his chest and changed into her. He had felt such a burning desire in him. He wanted to touch her, to show her how much he loved her.  
  
But then the unthinkable happened, they had all lost Jean to the murky depths of the water at Alkali Lake, and Logan had for a while felt a relief from his longing, because all he felt was grief.  
  
Now, well, now he felt it again. He knew he would always miss Jean, but the grief now resided in only a small corner of his mind, leaving him free to long for Marie.  
  
Of all things though! Logan thought as he walked out to his motorcycle, how did I get duped into taking her shopping for a dress?  
  
Shopping was .. well, shopping was not something that the Wolverine did often.  
  
Marie perkily ran out of the front gates with her purse in hand. While inside the mansion, she had changed into a pleated, gray, school-girl skirt and a straight cut blouse with the sleeves rolled up to quarter length. Her hair was loosely tied back into a pony tail with her white streaks hanging down brightly in front of her face. The only drawback to the outfit was the black fishnet gloves that reached her elbows; they served to remind Logan of Marie's power, the thing that stood between her and the world.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking me shopping Logan!" Marie said excitedly as she climbed on to the back of the motorbike, "We can look for dresses together!"  
  
"Well, I, uh, might, well," Logan said, searching vainly for something that might assert his masculinity, "Maybe I'll look at some new, uh, power tools or something while we are there, ya know, and leave a lot of the choosing of the dresses to you."  
  
Marie laughed gleefully at his words, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "Suuuuure Logan, whatever you say!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Tonight the moon is playing tricks again  
  
Feeling sea sick again  
  
And the whole world could just dissolve... into a glass of water  
  
I've been good 'cause I know you don't want me to  
  
Do you really want me to be blue as you  
  
It's her daylight that gets me through  
  
We've been here before... last time you scratched at my door  
  
The moon was naked and cold I was like a two year old  
  
Who just wanted more  
  
If you wear that velvet dress  
  
If you wear that velvet dress  
  
~If You Wore That Velvet Dress, by U2  
  
**********************************  
  
Marie hung on tight to Logan as the motorcycle sped down the dusty road. Her fingers clamped tightly around his rock hard chest, and she pressed her cheek firmly against his back, enjoying the feel of warm leather against her skin.  
  
Logan tried vainly to concentrate on the road, but it was hard to even think with Marie so close to him, her arms wrapped snuggly around his body.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like infinity, Logan parked the motorcycle on the side of a busy street. The day was sweltering and bright, and Logan and Marie both dismounted clumsily, their legs cramped from the long ride.  
  
"Yes!" Marie cried breathlessly, running over to a store window, "That dress, the blue one, I just have to try it on! Come on Logan!"  
  
Marie grabbed a reluctant Logan by the arm and dragged him into the store.  
  
"Express ." Logan said slowly, reading the sign as he walked in, "It sounds like a metro station."  
  
Marie laughed appreciatively and led Logan over to a rack of dresses.  
  
"Help me choose some to try on," she said ardently, thumbing through the dresses in front of her, "Anything, as long as it isn't to casual, the invite said black tie."  
  
Logan slowly began to peruse through the different gowns on the nearest rack. Damn! He thought to himself, these dresses are so skimpy she might as well go naked!  
  
Logan pulled out a long sleeved and high necked blue dress, only to discover that it was sheer it might as well have been see through.  
  
"So, Marie," He said, trying to bring the subject up casually, "Who's taking you to this summer ball thing?"  
  
"Oh, well, Bobby," Marie said, keeping her eyes intent on the array of fabric in front of her, "Who else would be?"  
  
"I was just wondering," Logan said openly, distractedly pulled a dark purple dress from the rack, "I mean, if it is just Bobby, why is it so important that you have a new dress? You have plenty of old ones that are perfectly fine."  
  
"Well ." Marie said, blushing crimson, "It's kind of, a special night for us, me and Bobby that is."  
  
Whoa, Logan thought, let's stop this conversation right now.  
  
But Logan just stared down at the rack, pulling random dresses off in an attempt to look uninterested.  
  
Marie looked up at him expectantly, and gave an obvious little sigh.  
  
Damnit! Logan swore to himself, I'm going to have to ask..  
  
"What do you mean by a special night Marie?" Logan said hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Well," Marie said with a nervous giggle, "It's our 9 month anniversary, and, well, I kinda promised him that I'd .... ya know, do it."  
  
WHAT!!! Logan yelled inside is head. Oh . that frozen boy was so dead . no, he was more then dead, he was gone, finished, finite!  
  
"Logan?" Marie asked carefully, apparently trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
"Oh yea, well," Logan said, feigning indifference, "How are you gonna ..?"  
  
Marie watched him trail off uneasily, and then began to slide her glove off.  
  
"It's something I've been working on," she explained carefully, "Jean actually taught me how to start doing it, but, I think, I think that I can control it for long enough now."  
  
Marie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, letting all of her energy flow out of her body. Then, ever so slowly, she reached her hand out and gently stroked Logan's cheek.  
  
Logan shuddered as their skin touched, as if an electric current hand flown from her fingers. He growled softly under his breath, loving the feeling of her fingers caressing his skin. He reached his own hand up towards her face, letting his finger run smoothly along her jaw line, tracing his way down to her lips.  
  
Marie quivered in ecstasy as his finger grazed her bottom lip. She felt light and airy, the feeling of Logan's touch making her weak. She let out a soft moan, forgetting totally about their location, only feeling his skin on hers.  
  
When Logan heard Marie's whimper he slowly pulled his hand away, regretting instantly the loss of their moment.  
  
"Well," Marie said uncomfortably, "Maybe I should, um, try on these dresses now?"  
  
"Good plan," Logan said, grateful for the distraction, "I think it's over there."  
  
Logan and Marie made their way over to the dressing rooms in silence, avoiding each others eyes.  
  
"Here, I'll just start trying dresses on," Marie said as Logan sat down on the bench outside, "Just tell me what you think ok?"  
  
Marie tried on several dresses, all very plain and formal, before she came to the purple one that Logan had chosen in his haste to seem distracted.  
  
"Umm, Logan?" Marie asked questioningly from behind the dressing room door, "Did you pick out this dress?"  
  
"Which one?" Logan asked, absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the chair leg.  
  
"This one," Marie said suddenly, letting the dressing room door swing open in front of her.  
  
Logan was immediately shocked out of his daze when he faced Marie.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Marie asked nervously, smoothing her hands over the fabric on her thighs, "It makes me look a little chubby .."  
  
"Jesus Christ Marie, you look gorgeous," Logan said, seemingly spellbound by her.  
  
The dress was a deep plum color, and made of a soft satin. It was a shift style dress with beaded spaghetti straps, but the simple dress hugged Marie's curves like it was her second skin.  
  
Marie turned apprehensively to gaze at the full length mirror behind her.  
  
"Buy it," Logan said without hesitation, "It makes you look like a goddess."  
  
"You really think so?" Marie said softly, staring intently at her reflection, "I mean, what will Bobby think?"  
  
Logan clenched his fists in his lap, he had forgotten all about that icicle boy. He would get to see Marie in that dress .. Christ, he would get to take that dress off of Marie!  
  
"I love it," Logan said gruffly, hoping that his opinion could be enough for her.  
  
"Ok," Marie said, turning around to face him, a smile lighting up her face, "Lets get it!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/n: OK, you want more, you review! Ok? Cause, I don't wanna write a story without reviews, so REVIEW!! 


	2. ok

A/n: hey guys, I know I have always said I don't care about getting flamed but, today I do! Lol..umm, topazqueen? I respect your opinion and everything you said is true on some level.however, do you notice the genre of this story is romance/humor? Its going to be..or I was going to make it a funny story, you see I have never tried to write humor before, I guess my first attempt sorta fell flat with you, but.. If you do not like the way I wrote it or how I portrayed the characters (which, um, obviously you don't) just check out my other stories "Wanting Her," "Seeing Him," and "Bring Me To Life" I will assure you.those ones took me months to write, and I will assure you, the character development is pretty foolproof. Also, um, it's just fan fiction..so, I don't think that I have to include every aspect of the x-men universe.jubilee is not a big part of the movie, so I didn't put her in..I'm writing this more of from Logan's POV, it's in 2nd person, but I'm only using Logan's thoughts so far. So.why would I put in something about how Marie touched Erica and Logan.? Ok, whatever, sorry you didn't like my story, it really isn't meant to be taken seriously. Ok?  
  
For the rest of ya'll, I'll try to continue working on this, just keep on reviewing! 


	3. here's to the night

a/n; ok, I'm continueing this, and to avoid anymore flames.this is a romantic comedy, ok? It's not supposed to be taken too seriously, if you want a serious story by me, read any of my other fan fics ok? Ok! Otherwise, enjoy and review! ********************************************** So denied  
  
So I lied  
  
Are you the now or never kind  
  
In a day  
  
And a day love  
  
I'm gonna be gone for good again  
  
Are you willing  
  
To be had  
  
Are you cool  
  
With just tonight  
  
Here's a toast  
  
To all those who hear me all too well  
  
Here's to the nights  
  
We felt alive  
  
Here's to the tears  
  
You knew you'd cry  
  
Here's to goodbye  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
~~~Here's to the Night, by Eve 6  
  
****************************************  
  
"Just put on the fricking dress Rogue!" Marie said to herself angrily as she paced back and forth in front of her bed. The plum evening gown lay faultlessly out in front of her, it's silken edges caressing her comforter.  
  
Marie looked at herself shamefully in her mirror. Her hair was done, her makeup was done, all that remained was that dress. That dress that she just couldn't steel herself to put on!  
  
"Why can't you just put in on Rogue? Huh?" Marie berated herself, "Is there any reason that you feel this bad about a stupid dress?"  
  
Logan.  
  
A small voice edged into the back of her mind.  
  
Oh damnit, why did I tell him? Marie thought in dejection as she sat down hard on her wooden floor.  
  
It was a stupid thing to do really .. She had just been so overcome with nervousness that afternoon; she had tried so hard to cover it up for Logan.  
  
Well that backfired! Marie thought sullenly, he didn't know I was nervous, but he defiantly found out about tonight!  
  
Marie just couldn't understand herself sometimes, she hadn't wanted Logan to know about Bobby's plans for that night, but she still felt upset that he hadn't even reacted. He didn't even seem too upset.  
  
"Just put the dress on and don't worry about anything," She whispered to herself as she stood up, "Just because he didn't show he was jealous doesn't mean that he wasn't fuming inside."  
  
Yea! That's it! Rogue thought to herself as she grabbed the dress off the bed, he was probably really angry, he just didn't show it.  
  
"Besides," she said to herself as she began to step into the dress, "It doesn't matter what he thinks, Bobby and I are going to have a great night, and that's that!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"This night is going to be terrible!" Logan growled to Scott as he fruitlessly attempted to tie his borrowed bow tie, "And there's no way and hell I'm wearing this!" he said angrily as he threw the tie down on the floor.  
  
Scott laughed appreciatively from across the room.  
  
"OK Logan, you don't have to wear the tie if you don't want to," Scott said, pulling on his own jacket, "But at least wear the pants and the dress shirt, you look great!"  
  
Logan looked at himself in the mirror sullenly. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. Logan had already opened the top three buttons of his shirt but he still shrugged uncomfortably under the stiff fabric.  
  
"Fine!" He said bitterly, "But I'm rolling up the sleeves!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Days swiftly come and go.  
  
I'm dreaming of her  
  
She's seeing other guys  
  
Emotions they stir  
  
The sun is gone.  
  
The nights are long  
  
And I am left while the tears fall.  
  
Did you think that I would cry,  
  
on the phone?  
  
Do you know what it feels like,  
  
being alone?  
  
I'll find someone new  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again.  
  
~Swing, Swing, by the All American Rejects  
  
***************************************************  
  
Rogue walked into the dance hall tentatively, he eyes searching the crowd for a familiar face. Ever since the school had been fixed up, the students were still a little jumpy, this party was supposed to celebrate the fact that they had survived the attack. Clumps of all aged students mingled around the hall, some dancing uncertainly to the Christina Aguilera song that was playing over the sound system.  
  
"Rogue!" A voice called out over the noise.  
  
Rogue smiled and turned to face Bobby. He was wearing a nice black suit and looked very nice, his blonde hair still spiked up like always.  
  
"Man!" he said, looking her up and down, "You look great!"  
  
"Thanks!" Marie said, twirling the white ringlet that dangled out of her up-do, "You do too!"  
  
Bobby opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a yellow clad Jubilee came up to them.  
  
"Hey!" she said enthusiastically, giving Rogue a quick hug, "You have got to check out your Wolvie ..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked, visibly confused as Jubilee pointed to the front of the hall. There stood Logan, looking very powerful with his white shirt stretched nicely across his broad chest. He looked a little uncomfortable in his formal wear, but he leaned up against the wall leisurely all the same, his piercing eyes sweeping across the room.  
  
"Wow," Marie murmured silently, seemingly unaware of anything else.  
  
"Rogue!" Bobby said, annoyance in his voice, "Why don't we dance?"  
  
"Umm..ok, just a second Bobby," Marie said distractedly, still staring at the Wolverine.  
  
"How about now?" Bobby said pulling forcibly on her gloved arm.  
  
Marie dolefully complied as Bobby pulled her out on the dance floor. The music began pumping out a No Doubt song and Bobby was soon moving to the beat.  
  
Suddenly Marie felt a slight tap on her shoulder; she whipped around a little to fast and slammed straight into the shoulder of a sexy Logan.  
  
"Whoa!" Logan said gently, steadying her gently, his hand on the small of her back, "You ok there?"  
  
"Jesus Rogue!" Bobby said, looking over at her in horror.  
  
"What?" Marie said, perplexed. She slowly reached her hand up to touch her nose, it was still stinging a little from its impact with Logan's body. She pulled it down slowly and let out a little gasp as she saw her fingers covered on crimson blood. Another small patch marked Logan's white dress shirt.  
  
"Owww.." She said softly, the full impact of the pain hitting her, "Logan, um, I tink I broke by nose."  
  
"Fuck!" Logan swore loudly, causing other students to stare blatantly at him, "I am so sorry Marie, here, use this."  
  
Logan effortlessly pulled off his nice shirt and held it under her nose, stopping the blood that was coursing down her face.  
  
"Maybe you didn't break it .." Bobby said hopefully, "Maybe it's just a bloody nose."  
  
"I 'ope!" Marie said, her voice muffled by Logan's shirt, "Tank you for your shirt Logan,"  
  
"No problem kid," Logan said kindly, and began to lead her over to the side of the dance floor, seemingly unperturbed about his lack of a shirt.  
  
"Oh my god Rogue, your dress!" Jubilee said anxiously, "Don't let any blood drip on it!"  
  
"I'll try Lee!" Rogue said exasperatedly as Logan led her over to a chair at the edge of the dance floor.  
  
"Shh... ... . Try not to talk," Logan murmured gruffly as he kneeled down in front of her, "You two," He said, focusing his gaze on Jubilee and Bobby, "Why don't you just go back and dance?"  
  
Bobby and Jubilee trailed reluctantly back to the dance floor, Jubilee shouting encouragements back at Rogue as they left.  
  
"You need a new shirt Logan," Marie said nonchalantly as Logan pulled the shirt away.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing," Logan scoffed lightly, placing his hands on her knees, "I didn't like it anyways."  
  
Marie winced slightly as Logan tipped her chin up with his shirt covered hand.  
  
"Marie?" Logan asked softly, his dark eyes boring into hers, "Would you mind if I touched you? I mean, to check your nose?"  
  
Marie nodded softly; it seemed as if her vocal cords had frozen up on her, all she could concentrate on was Logan's softly serious eyes.  
  
Logan slowly reached his hands up to her face, pressing his fingers softly along the ridge of her nose. Her skin was so soft! He wanted to keep his hands on her forever, to never stop touching her.  
  
"Marie?" He said hoarsely, his eyes still trained on her, "I- I-Just want you to know that-"  
  
"Is she ok?" Jubilee chimed suddenly, the song had ended and she and Bobby waited eagerly behind Logan.  
  
"Yea," Logan said briskly, standing up with a sigh, "Now I'm going to go get a new shirt."  
  
************************************************* A/n: more.if you review!! That's the key !lol I broke my nose at camp this summer, and this hot counselor had to see if it was that bad, so.that's kinda where that part came from, lol! Anyways, review! 


	4. Tequila

A/n: HEY! So sorry this took me SOO long to update! I just started my junior yr at highschool, and I am jammed pack with activities that I don't have time for! Lol. So, please review and I'll try to find time to work! thanx to everyone who did, but others.please read! And review! ************************************************** "Wait Logan!" Marie said, latching onto Logan's wrist with her gloved hand, "Is it broken?"  
  
Logan sighed sadly and looked her in the eyes, and then looked over at a scowling Bobby.  
  
"No," He growled abruptly, "And it's never going to break."  
  
Logan pulled away brusquely, knowing that Rogue probably wouldn't even notice the second meaning of his words.  
  
************************************************** Oh look at how she listens  
  
She says nothing of what she thinks  
  
She just goes stumbling through her memories  
  
Staring out on to Grey Street.  
  
She thinks, "Hey, how did I come to this?"  
  
I dream myself a thousand times around the world  
  
But I can't get out of this place.  
  
There's an emptiness inside her  
  
And she'll do anything to fill it in  
  
But all the colors mix together - to grey  
  
And it breaks her heart  
  
How she wishes it was different  
  
She prays to God most every night  
  
And though she swears it doesn't listen  
  
There's still a hope in her it might  
  
She says "I pray But they fall on deaf ears,  
  
Am I supposed to take it on myself?  
  
To get out of this place? "  
  
There's lonliness inside her  
  
And she'll do anything to fill it in  
  
And though it's red blood bleeding from her now  
  
It feels like cold blue ice in her heart  
  
When all the colors mix together - to grey  
  
And it breaks her heart  
  
~Grey Street by Matchbox 20  
  
************************************************************  
Rogue's head was pounding, her sinuses ached.  
  
"I've got to stop dancing for a minute guys," She yelled to Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby over the blaring sounds of P.Diddy and Nelly.  
  
Jubilee and Kitty just nodded, and continued to stomp to the beat, Bobby turned to face her and began to follow her off of the dance floor.  
  
"Here," he said once they were off the dance floor, handing her a glass of pink punch, "You are probably just dehydrated."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said gratefully, sitting down in a nearby chair, "I think I'm just a little tired, you can go back and dance if you really want to."  
  
Bobby looked Rogue in the eyes silently, as if contemplating whether to speak.  
  
"What's going on Rogue?" He asked a little forcefully, "You have been acting really weird since we got here..do you not want to go through with our plans tonight or something?"  
  
Rogue sighed and took a long sip of her drink.  
  
"I'm sorry Bobby," she said, seemingly frustrated, "I'm just not having a good night, that's all, don't worry about anything."  
  
Bobby looked at her a little oddly before he began to stand up.  
  
"I'm going to go back and dance with them for now ok?" Bobby said coldly, "Just .. Come back when you are ready."  
  
Rogue nodded and continued sipping her drink, still clutching Logan's shirt in her fist. The top was a crimson red form her blood, but the bottom was still stark white, and she pressed the clean linen to her nose, wincing as her swollen flesh throbbed. The shirt smelled just like Logan, a musky scent that was laced with cigars and the smell of burnt wood.  
  
She pulled the shirt away from her nose sinuously, and took a long draught of her drink, starting to notice with a touch of humor that the lights above her were beginning to spin.  
  
"Jubes!" She called out to her friend over the gyrating rhythms slamming her eardrums, "Are you doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?" Jubilee said breathlessly, ceasing to dance and walking over to her seated friend, "Dancing?"  
  
"No . making the lights spin like that," Rogue said, her voice slurring aberrantly, "Round, and round, and round!"  
  
Rouge let out a surprised giggle before clapping her hand forcefully over her mouth.  
  
"I think I'm drunk!" She sputtered out with an inane smile on her face, "Like REALLY drunk!"  
  
Jubilee snatched the almost empty punch glass away from Rogue and downed the rest of the contents.  
  
"Rogue." she said patronizingly, "That's not just punch dear, that's punch spiked with tequila."  
  
"Hahhahahahhahaha!" Rogue burst out laughing, beginning to snort before cringing at her still painful nose injury, "So I really am drunk!"  
  
"Umm..yes," Jubilee said, decidedly not amused by this turn of events, "Maybe we should go get Logan .."  
  
"No!" Rogue cried out, the dropped her voice to a giggly faux whisper, "Logan gets really mad when things like this happen to me .. he could kill someone! Ohh ... he might kill Bobby! Fun! Killing, and all that ..."  
  
"Good lord," Jubilee swore under her breath, and then turned back to the dance floor to scan the room for Bobby, her eyes found him eventually, dancing in the throng and looking definitely uncomfortable at being one of the only boys dancing alone.  
  
"Hey! Bobby!" she called out to him, motioning him over to Rogue's seated form. Bobby walked over quickly, his face aglow with the sheen from his dancing efforts.  
  
"Woah," he said, taking just one look at the oblivious Rogue, "She is really smashed! All that from one drink?"  
  
Jubilee nodded gravely, "It seems as if her drink was a lot of tequila and not a lot of punch," she mused, "But we better get her up to her room, before she makes a huge scene."  
  
Jubilee quickly grabbed by the arm and yanked her out of her chair.  
  
"Where are we going?" Rogue said, slurring her words as she was dragged out of the danceroom, "The lights were so pretty!" *****************************************  
  
Logan took a long sip of his beer and gazed at himself dejectedly in his room mirror. He was still shirtless, when you are basically indestructible; the need for clothing seems only a minor detail. He was just about to turn and head into the bathroom for a much needed shower, before his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps climbing the nearby staircase.  
  
"Almost there Rogue," an assured male voice said, "Then we'll just get you right into bed."  
  
Bobby.  
  
Logan felt his claws slid out, echoing the molten anger that was now coursing through his veins. Maybe he couldn't get up the courage to tell Rogue how he felt, but he'd be damned if that icicle could have her!  
  
Without another thought Logan ripped his door open and stomped out into the hall, turning his feet to the direction of Rogue's room.  
  
************************************************************************* 


End file.
